Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING
This sound effect can be found on Hanna-Barbera Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. It's an alternate variation of Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BIG SPROING, which is another Hanna-Barbera sound effect. Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SoundDogs Used In TV Shows * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * America's Funniest Home Videos * Arthur (Heard once in "The Secret Life of Dogs and Babies.") * Blue's Clues (Heard once in "What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?", "What's So Funny?" and "100th Episode Celebration.") * Bill Nye, the Science Guy * Bear in the Big Blue House (Heard once in "That Healing Feeling".) * Brum (Heard three times in "Brum and the Pickpocket".) * Camp Lazlo * Elmo's World (Heard once in "Books.") * The Fairly OddParents (Heard once in "Mother Nature.") * The Flintstones * The Flintstone Kids * Hey Duggee * The Jetsons * The Loud House * Mickey Mouse (Heard once in "Yodelberg.") * Mickey Mouse Clubhouse * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard once in "A Pain in My Sidekick.") * Naturally, Sadie * Oddhouse Phantom (Heard once in "Celebration Party Time".) * A Pup Named Scooby-Doo (Heard once in "A Bicycle Built for Boo.") * Puppy Dog Pals * Rolie Polie Olie (Heard once in "Beddy Day for Daddy".) * Rocko's Modern Life * Rubbadubbers (Heard once in "Tubb the Magician".) * Scooby-Doo, Where Are You! (Heard once in "Bedlam in the Big Top.") * Sitting Ducks (Heard once in "Chasing Andy".) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Pranks a Lot", "Krabs vs. Plankton", "Krusty Towers", and "Slimy Dancing".) * The Spacebots * The Tom and Jerry Comedy Show * Top Cat * Uncle Grandpa * VeggieTales in the House * The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss (Heard once in "Cat's Play.") * WordWorld * What a Cartoon * The Yogi Bear Show TV Specials * Bugs Bunny's Bustin' Out All Over (1980) * Daffy Duck and Porky Pig Meet the Groovie Goolies (1972) Movies * animal crackers (2017) * David and Goliath * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * The Mask (1994) * Minions (2015) * Muppets from Space (1999) * next gen (2018) * Sherlock Gnomes (2018) * Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) * The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) Videos * Baby Beethoven - Symphony of Fun (2002) (Videos) * Baby Dolittle: Neighborhood Animals (2001) (Videos) * Barney Songs from the Park (2002) (Videos) * Bert and Ernie's Word Play (2002) (Videos) * Blue's Clues: Blue's Discoveries (1999) (Videos) (Heard once in "What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?") * Richard Scarry's Best Silly Stories and Songs Video Ever (1994) (Videos) * Signing Time: My First Signs (2002) (Videos) Video Games Game Boy Advance: * Larry-Boy and The Bad Apple (Video Game) Nintendo GameCube: * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Video Game) PC: * Living Books: The Berenstain Bears: In The Dark ( PC Game) * Worms 2 PlayStation 2: * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (Video Game) PlayStation 3: * Lego Dimensions PlayStation 4: * Lego Dimensions Nintendo 64: * Paper Mario Super Nintendo: * Ren and Stimpy: Veediots! (Video Game) Wii U: * Lego Dimensions X-Box 360: * Lego Dimensions X-Box One: * Lego Dimensions Commercials * Smartbeep: Blind Double Date (Commercials) Trailers * Barney's Great Adventure (1998) (Trailers) YouTube Videos * Best Pals Hand Toons * Toy Genie Surprises Series * YTP: You are Still a Sad, Strange Little Man Anime * Himouto! Umaru-chan (Used in a very, very high pitch.) * Maburaho (Used in a high pitch.) * Pani Poni Dash! * Sailor Moon (Used in a low pitch.) * Squid Girl * Super Gals! Image Gallery Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - BIG, LONG BOING/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas